<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growing Pains by VampireVengence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287131">Growing Pains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence'>VampireVengence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Time Low (Band), Bandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Trans, Body Dysmorphia, Body Dysphoria, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caretaking, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FTM, FTM Alex Gaskarth, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Hugs, Ice Cream, Idiots in Love, Jack Is A Good Boyfriend, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Period Cramps, Self-Hatred, Teenagers, Trans, Trans Alex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transgender Alex, Transphobia, Transphobic Parents (Mentioned), True Love, Unconditional Love, f2m, female to male, period, self sabotage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack does his best to look after his boyfriend during his period.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Growing Pains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex let out a pained whine, curling further around the hot water bottle that was pressed firmly against his lower abdomen. Not for the first time Jack wished there was something he could do to help.</p><p> </p><p>He ran a hand comfortingly through his boyfriend's hair as he sat beside him on the bed. "The Advil will kick in soon." He promised and Alex just nodded miserably. "Is there anything I can get you?" He asked, hoping to cheer him up a little.<br/>
"Ice cream?" Alex asked hopefully, peering up at him from under the hood of one of Jack's hoodies.</p><p> </p><p>It was far too big on the older boy, swamping his frame, but that was part of why Alex loved it so much and Jack couldn't deny he loved seeing his boy wearing his clothes, no matter how ridiculous they looked.</p><p> </p><p>Jack gave a small smile and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. "I'll see what we've got."</p><p> </p><p>He headed down to the kitchen where his mother was making herself some lunch. "Everything okay?" She asked as Jack began rummaging through the freezer for his secret stash of Ben and Jerry's kept specifically for these kinds of situations. "Yeah. It's just that time of the month." His mother sent him a sympathetic smile. "Poor dear. There's some Advil in the cupboard if he needs it." Jack only nodded, grabbing a couple of spoons from the draw. "Yeah, he's already taken some." <br/>
"Well if he needs anything else don't be afraid to ask."</p><p> </p><p>Jack nodded, sending her a small but grateful smile. "I know. It's more the mental side of things I'm worried about." She got to her feet and pulled Jack into a hug. "I know, Baby. I can't imagine what he's going through but all you can do is be there for him as much as you can. It won't be like this forever, you've both gotta keep that in mind." Jack pulled back, nodding. <em>Keep the faith, Jack. He needs you to be strong right now. <br/>
</em>"I better head back up before this melts." She nodded, letting him go without another word.</p><p> </p><p>Jack had never been more grateful for how open-minded his family were than the day he introduced them to Alex. He'd been nervous as hell about how they'd react but none of them had even blinked in surprise, welcoming him into their home and their family just like they would with anyone else. </p><p> </p><p>They all had their questions of course but it had only ever been them wondering how best they could support him, making sure they were saying and doing the right things. He was truly blessed to have such wonderful people in his life.</p><p> </p><p>"Here we go." Jack grinned triumphantly as he re-entered his bedroom. Alex was still laid on the bed, curled up small and looking utterly miserable. It was pitiful and Jack's heart ached for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on." He said as he sat down on the bed. "You can't eat ice cream laid down, you'll choke."<br/>
"Right, because that would be such a terrible thing," Alex muttered morosely as he sat up. Jack did his best not to flinch knowing it would only cause Alex to spiral further. "It would," Jack confirmed. "Then who would kick my ass at every video game in existence and tell me how terrible my taste in movies is?" Alex snorted, the tiniest smile flashing on his face for a matter of milliseconds. Jack was going to take that as a win.</p><p> </p><p>They finished the half-empty tub in relative silence before grabbing Jack's laptop and setting up a movie. Alex curled up, facing the screen and Jack slotted in behind him, wrapping an arm around his middle. He pressed a soft kiss to Alex's cheek before resting his against it as the movie played.</p><p> </p><p>"It won't be like this forever you know," Jack mumbled quietly, echoing his mother's words.<br/>
"How can you be so sure?" Alex sighed, defeated. <br/>
"You'll be eighteen in a few months. That means you're an adult and you'll be free to start on testosterone regardless of what your parents think. That'll stop this from happening and help with all the other stuff." <br/>
"It's not a fix-all wonder drug you know." Jack rolled his eyes at the pessimism.<br/>
"I know, but it will help," Jack repeated.</p><p> </p><p>"My parents will kick me out if they find out," Alex whispered miserably.</p><p> </p><p>When he'd come out to his parents they'd utterly dismissed his feelings, forced him into a dress and made him start seeing a therapist to help "fix him". Luckily the therapist actually knew what she was dealing with and had helped Alex properly in the ways he needed rather than trying some sort of conversion bullshit. She'd helped him a lot and Jack was silently thankful for her even if Alex hated going. </p><p> </p><p>"Then you'll move in here with us," Jack said dismissively. "We both know my parents love you more than they do me and you'd be a lot better off." He felt Alex sigh but instead of responding he simply turned slightly, leaning around to peck Jack's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Jack didn't pay much attention to the film, preferring to pay attention to his boyfriend instead. Whilst the pain pills had dulled the pain somewhat it was obvious that they hadn't gotten rid of it fully and whilst Alex wouldn't say anything he knew full well he'd be mentally drowning in a sea of self-loathing, hatred, and sorrow. Berating himself for things out of his control, wishing he could just be normal. He hated not being able to help.</p><p> </p><p>Jack gently moved his hand from where it rested on Alex's stomach to his lower back. He set his bony fingers to work, pressing into the muscles as he circled them slowly. "Jack." Alex frowned, shifting slightly. "What are you doing?" <br/>
"If you massage the right part of lower back it's supposed to help ease cramps." He explained. Alex frowned, turning to face him with sceptical eyes. "And how would you know that?" Jack gave a small chuckle.<br/>
"I googled it." Alex let out a huff but settled back on the bed without another word.</p><p> </p><p>Jack's fingers got back to work and after a little while of laying their tense and awkward he felt Alex begin to relax a little. He took that as a good sign and redoubled his efforts, pressing a little firmer as his fingers continued to circle.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe I'm saying this," Alex mumbled, eyes shut as he leant back into Jack. "But that's actually working really well." Jack smiled crookedly, proud of himself for managing to be useful. "See. I'm not just a pretty face." Alex smiled genuinely for the first time all day. <br/>
"I guess there are still a few working brain cells in that pretty head of yours after all." Jack feigned hurt. <br/>
"Wow, that's just rude. To think I shared my ice cream with you." Alex laughed opening his eyes and smiling up at Jack for a long moment.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't deserve you." He sighed, smile faltering immediately. <br/>
"No, you don't." Jack agreed. "You deserve so much better." Alex rolled his eyes and Jack barely managed not to. They had the same conversation every month, almost word for word at this point and Jack kind of wanted to slap his boyfriend up the back of the head.</p><p> </p><p>"Jack I'm some broken freak who really just shouldn't exist. You should be happy with someone normal who can give you everything you want, who can be everything you want. You shouldn't be wasting your time on a monster like me."</p><p> </p><p>Jack's nostrils flared as he exhaled heavily, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself against the anger and frustration bubbling up in his chest. "Alex, you don't get to tell me what I want or don't want okay? I'm with you because I want to be, because I love you. You're an amazing person and you make me happier than anyone else ever has. There is nothing I want more than to be with you.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not a freak or a monster or whatever other nasty things you like to call yourself, and you need to stop blaming yourself for something that is out of your control! You can't help this, you didn't choose it. It's like hating yourself for being born with hazel eyes, it doesn't make any sense. It is what it is and we will deal with it together. You are my boyfriend and I love you and I want to help you as much as I can. I want to be here to support you on this journey no matter where it leads us."</p><p> </p><p>Guilt was written all over his face. "But you shouldn't have to support me, you shouldn't have to deal with any of this. It's not fair on you. You deserve someone who's going to love and cherish you the way you deserve, not someone who's too preoccupied with everything that's wrong with them to know what day it is half the time. You deserve someone who can open up to you, who's there when you need them, someone who can give themselves to you in every way and be intimate with you and-"</p><p> </p><p>Jack cut him off by pressing their lips together in a firm kiss. "You really need to stop obsessing over sex." He said flatly. "If the day comes when you're ready we'll go there and if not then I've got hands. I do not need sex to be happy in my relationship." Alex opened his mouth argue but Jack pushed on. "And you know what? You're right. I don't <em>have </em>to support you or deal with these things, I <em>get </em>to. By some miracle, I managed to get you to fall in love with me and it is a genuine honour to support you and be a part of your life, struggles and all. You are the love of my life Alex Gaskarth and you are stuck with me, no matter how much you try to push me away."</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighed heavily, his eyes swimming with unshed tears. "I love you so much Jack, more than anything. I don't know what I'd do without you." Jack gently placed a hand against his cheek, rubbing soothingly with his thumb. "Good thing you'll never have to find out."</p><p> </p><p>Alex released a small sob and Jack instantly pulled him into a tight hug, letting him cry quietly into his chest. He gently carded his fingers through his hair, hoping the release of tears would ease some of the inner turmoil a little.</p><p> </p><p>Once Alex calmed down he pulled back, scrubbing at his eyes furiously. Jack pressed a kiss to the top of his head but didn't comment. He'd talk when he was ready. "You're a real cheesy bastard, you know that?" Jack snorted, sending him a crooked grin.<br/>
"What can I say? You bring it out in me."</p><p> </p><p>Alex pulled him down into a tender kiss and their lips moved together sweetly for a few long minutes before Jack pulled away, leaning their foreheads together. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll go refresh your hot water bottle okay?" Alex nodded appreciatively.<br/>
"Thank you, Jack. For everything." Jack smiled, nodding in understanding. That was Alex speak for "thank you for talking me off the ledge". He grabbed the bottle and got to his feet. "I won't be long." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>